


How Gumball Watterson Screwed Everyone in Elmore (CANCELLED)

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Gen, Gumball is how you say a slut, Gumball is probably gonna end up being a switch, Gumball really likes people’s moms btw, Gumball will fuck literally anyone, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexy, Teen Sex, amazing world of gumball - Freeform, and UHMMM maybe their dads too..., chi chi x gumball, exhibitionism/voyeurism, gumball is an exhibitionist, he likes older peeps sometimes, sarah is a voyeur, slutty protagonist, tawog - Freeform, the amazing world of gumball - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Basically a bunch of stories of Gumball Watterson getting frisky with literally anyone-teachers, friends, friends’ parents, OCs, enemies...maybe siblings or parents, idk. If I can get a good idea for it then I will do it, lmao. Age can be up to interpretation or it will be given: basically anything from 12-19.





	1. The Slap AU

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Based off “The Slap,” Gumball unexpectedly moans when Tobias accidentally slaps him on the rear, arousing both of them past their previous senses.  
> A/N: I’m mixing up the dialogue but if you’re familiar with the episode you’ll know the scene I’m talking about.

—————  
“Look! He’s coming!” Gumball adjusted his trousers a little, pulling them up his waist. “Go out. When he goes to give you the slap, that’s when I dive in and you move out the way.” 

Harrumphing, Darwin answered, “This is really a new low in my life. Seriously, Gumball, I have better things to be doing! We’re supposed to be getting to class!” 

“Sssh! Go!” Gumball pushes him out from behind the wall, his eyes slit in focus. 

Darwin proceeded with his brother’s plan, strutting past the lockers until he met Tobias halfway through the hall. They exchanged their high fives, and then, as if in slow motion, Tobias ‘ hand descended and curved around to Darwin’s back. Tobias was just blinking, when Darwin clumsily stepped out and Gumball bolted into his place. Horrified, Tobias noticed the switch they’d made, but due to the slow motion effect, could not quickly enough keep his hand from smacking one of Gumball’s round cheeks. The sound reverberated around the empty halls, and breaking out of the slow motion effect, Tobias stared in wonder at his hand and then to what it had touched. Underneath all the fear he had now on account of Gumball’s wild ways, there was an unfamiliar, soft but distinct sound that was now peeking into Tobias’ consciousness. 

Gumball had moaned. A high-pitched, cherry-sweet moan.

Darwin’s jaw had dropped sometime during this whole...incident...and merely closed up. He looked a little amused and smug. 

Neither of them moved, aside from Darwin who was barely concealing his smirking by covering his mouth with his hands. Gumball was frozen in his bent over state, so many thoughts consuming him, and Tobias was trying to remember what the brief touching had felt like. 

“Darwin?” Tobias mustered out. 

“Yes?” 

“Scram. Now.” 

Tobias cleared his throat, and took a single step towards Gumball as Darwin dashed away.

“Do you...always sound like that?” Tobias asked him, fiddling with his fingers. He felt stupid for asking, and mentally face-palmed. Gumball still seemed incapable of turning around to face him. 

“I...guess...”

“Are you...in, you know....” 

“In what?” Gumball muttered. 

“In...bloom?” That was what his mother called it. Another dopey choice on his part.

“You mean...puberty?” 

Tobias nodded his head, incredulous with himself. “Are you hard?” 

“O-ooh, uh!” Gumball panted, and then whispered, after regaining a bit of his previous composure. “Um. Very. You’re not helping with this talk, you know.” 

“So then let me really help.” Tobias whispered. “Let’s go to the bathroom. We can cut class, or be late if we have to.” He was eyeballing Gumball’s lower regions, licking his blue lips tentatively. And Gumball felt it. It made his prick twitch.

He tried to repress the heat developing between his legs, and across his nose and cheeks. But Tobias outstretched an arm, drawing a finger over him, and that was enough for him to nod his head and follow as the warning bell sounded.

Once in the bathroom, after the awkward little walk there, Tobias made a “closed for repair” sign and using a wad of his gum, stuck it to the door. As he did this, Gumball dimmed the lights for extra safety. Finally they reunited, standing in front of each other with their hands held by the other. 

“I-I don’t know why you’re doing this...” Gumball lowered his gaze. “I mean, it isn’t like you is it? We’re both guys...and this isn’t like me either...I feel so powerless...I usually hate feeling like that.”

“Do you want to do this?” 

“Yes, I just wish I knew why.”

“Well I never saw myself as a twink either!” Tobias stated bluntly. “But here we are.” 

“So...about your orientation...” They listened to the late bell sound. 

“Let’s find out.” Tobias pulled Gumball into an embrace, and gently they pressed their lips together, parting here and there shyly for air. They explored each other’s bodies, Gumball enjoying the softness of Tobias’s lips and the feeling of his hardening dick against his own. Tobias loved Gumball’s luscious, round ass as he cupped it in his hands, pressing his crotch further into Gumball’s. 

Tobias’ tongue poked Gumball’s lips, and then Gumball bade it entrance. They played around fiercely with each other’s taste, Tobias feeling under Gumball’s shirt for his nipples, causing Gumball to emit little euphoric gasps. 

Gumball moaned that moan again. Tobias pulled away, and felt his dick, stroking it a few times for good measure. “Take your pants off.” 

Gumball undid his button and zipper and stepped out of his trousers. Tobias decided to give a helping hand, and took off Gumball’s underwear for him. He set Gumball’s trousers and sweater on the floor. 

“Lay down. I promise I’ll be gentle. It’s your first time right?” 

“The very first ever.” Gumball did not need word flying around the school about how much he loved taking it up the ass. This was actually his second time. 

Using his nocturnal vision, he could see Tobias’ love-stick through the enshrouding darkness. Not only was it proportionately yet startlingly long, it was thick and looked like it could really fill Gumball well. The idea of that big rod inside of him! What it did to Gumball! 

He felt himself shiver, and to help with Tobias’ visual pleasure, he began to play with his own nipples delicately. 

Tobias’s visual pleasure?? Since when did he ever care how Tobias saw him or what he thought? 

Tobias happened to take a liking to Gumball’s sweet teasing. He did something unexpected then, causing Gumball to roll his head back in sheer joy. He kissed his twitching prick, and began to lick up the length of it, dangerously slow. His tongue went around Gumball’s head, and Tobias’ hands made friends with Gumball’s balls as he pushed Gumball down his entire throat. 

“T-Tobias! Uhhhhh...ohhhh....” Gumball clamped his hands over his eyes in overwhelmed delight. 

Tobias lifted himself off of Gumball, and then placed a single kiss into his slit, causing Gumball to shake and cry. “You can’t come yet.” 

Tobias began to crawl over Gumball, until his dick was right on Gumball’s lips. “Go on. It’ll help for after.” 

Gumball drew his tongue over Tobias’ length, causing the other boy to smile to himself. Gumball reaches a hand to his balls and began to massage them, using his other hand to stroke Tobias as he moved his mouth like hellfire around his tip. Tobias felt an orgasm building up inside him-he recognized from his countless masturbation sessions-but then Gumball pulled off his completely. 

“What was the after, now...? Gumball purred out. 

Tobias wasted no time in lining his wet penis up with Gumball’s wet anus. Gumball emitted an “oooh...” as Tobias waited for a cue to thrust. 

“What’re you waiting for!?” Gumball practically yelled. “Move! Pleaseee!”

Begging, Tobias liked. So he obliged, thrusting into Gumball as he kissed and sucked Gumball’s dick. He rubbed his hands up Gumball’s legs and around his hips, groaning himself as his pleasure overtook him. He was really anal fucking Gumball Watterson! No one would ever believe him-hooking up with the protagonist! Having him at his mercy...it was the best. Gumball was such a cutie. Submissiveness looked great on him.

And Gumball was enjoying Tobias immensely. He always pictured him as the guy who would go through college a complete virgin, but here he was, making Gumball’s head spin with a new kind of arousal. Who knew annoying Tobias Wilson was such a stud? Gumball had never seen a boy quite as big as him, himself aside. Plus he knew all the spots Gumball relished to be touched in.

He scrunched his nose up as he cooed, playing with his nipples and pushing into Tobias’ mouth. Gumball grabbed Tobias’ head as his thrusting increased in speed and strength. 

“T-Tobias...uhhh...you’re so BIG...huyghh..but don’t be gentle, ooh don’t be...I think I like it rough...” 

Tobias now rammed into him, kissing his gorgeous prick and licking around the head. 

Screaming, they both began to cum. Their cocks spat out trains of white all over each other, as their heartbeats began to readjust back to normal. 

“That was amazing...” Gumball sighed, breathing heavily. Tobias laughed, and pulled him into a hug on the floor. 

“Yeah, it was...” 

“This bathroom is NOT being repaired! I used it just last period!” Miss Simian barged into the bathroom, flicking on the lights, a group of girls from their class behind her. They all let out unmistakably shocked gasps, their eyes hanging over the cum covered, naked bodies of the adolescent boys. 

Miss Simian settled fast after the initial stupor. She grinned maniacally down at them, folding her arms over her drooping breasts. 

“Well, Watterson! What a surprise this is! I bet the staff is going to LOVE this story!”


	2. The Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its sophomore year, Sarah’s sixteenth birthday. She gives Gumball a dare to flash everyone, and poor Gumball is startled to discover how much pleasure this act gives him!

Gumball Watterson was indulging Sarah G. Lato for her birthday, and that covered all her weirdness in all its legal forms. It was his present to her. 

It was noon and so far, it appeared her plans for the day were pretty tame. Cross-legged beside Darwin, he was seated in a circle of school friends, such as the school’s entire cheerleading squad. A little unfortunately, this included Gumball’s ex-girlfriend, the head cheerleader, Penny Fitzgerald. 

They were playing a bottle-less truth or dare, and Sarah extended a finger towards Gumball, whose head was resting in the palm of his hand. 

“Truth or dare, Gumball?” She asked giddily through gritted teeth. 

“Dare.” He nodded brazenly, hoping to cure his boredom- or trade it for some mild discomfort, or something just very asinine. 

“I dare you tooooo...” Her eyes went skywards. “Show us your penis.” 

“What?!” Everyone else looked just as wary as Gumball. 

“Come onnn!” Sarah squirmed in place. 

Gumball took a long, hard look around him. Everyone was patiently waiting. 

“Oh, alright!” He grumped finally, taking hold of his belt and beginning to undo it. He tossed it into Darwin’s arms, and then rolled his pants down to his wobbling knees. 

Gumball felt his prick push against his underwear. He was getting aroused by this, he knew it, not just in his private bits but in his heated cheeks and chest. He felt as if he were burning right now. 

...Big moment’s here, he thought to himself when it came. Stripping felt like being in a dreamy haze, like a locked eternity.

Gumball pulled his boxers down, and out plunged his seven-inch hard-on. It felt like heaven to have it out there, to feel it being metaphorically consumed by onlookers.

He gazed about them with slight timidity. He soon got tired of averting his eyes though; so then he saw all the girls (and Leslie) staring at his manhood, going up and down it or being completely frozen in place. Penny looked to her cuticles, and Sarah’s eyes eagerly enlarged. 

“Wow...” whispered Leslie. He wondered if they thought he was big, or sexy. Whatever they thought, he felt good.

And their faces! Oh god, their faces. Their parted lips, their undivided attention...his thick cock the center of it all... 

It throbbed. Darwin cleated his throat, pulling Gumball out of his head.

“I...gotta use the restroom.” He quickly pulled his boxers back up and then clumsily his jeans, before bolting for the nearest bathroom. 

————-  
Once Gumball arrived, he swung the door behind himself and peered into the mirror. 

“That was odd, man,” he said to himself, assessing his own countenance for hints of arousal. He pressed a hand to the side of his face, needing the comfort. 

Gumball had never been so easily turned on in all his life! Not that he was particularly old-he was only fifteen-but this had been incredible. Plain incredible. 

He sensed it in his gut that he could never be the same Gumball Watterson again. How could he kick this little...kink, was it? He supposed it must be one. He didn’t think Darwin or his other friends would get off from giving a little show so much. Imagine actually performing! 

He snatched up his length, sighing bittersweetly and deciding he had to rid of his ill-timed erection. He had a sufficient amount of budding fantasies to fuel a climax. So Gumball sank into his thoughts once more, and this time much more deeply, as he thrusted in and out of his clasped hands...

He thought about taking all his clothes off slowly for all those girls and guys, and grabbing his dick and masturbating for them all. He would tempt them so much they would cry and wail with lust and be utterly beside themselves, and begin to touch themselves to the image of him caressing his nipples and his bulbous testes, his legs spread wide for them.

Suddenly the door flew open, and none other than the birthday girl stood there in the doorway, a smile adorning her red lips. 

“Wow...” She glowed. Piecing two and two together, she giggled. “Gumball...are you an exhibitionist?” 

Gumball’s eyes darted open, halting his self-pleasuring only momentarily before throwing caution to the wind, and taking her inside with him. 

This time he locked the door, and then squinted at her pointedly. “You wanna watch?” 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Sarah squealed, sitting atop the toilet seat. “Really I didn’t.” 

Normally, he would have never, ever asked. But he knew Sarah would enjoy him. He’d known her for around two years, and one thing he knew was that she liked to watch him. He’d caught her peeping through his windowsill with binoculars when they were younger. When he was younger, before he could ever even dream of relishing giving a little show of his body. 

“Well, Sarah...” Gumball muttered, starting again, “sex drives mankind to crazy things.” 

He smacked his lips together in thought. “But you better not tell anyone..”

“Oh I would never! Scout’s honor!” He didn’t think she was a scout, but he got the message and chose to let it slide.

Again Gumball pumped his wet penis fiercely, and softly tended to his balls as his eyes met Sarah’s. She devoured his whole lower half as he began to moan for her-so he took off his shirt, making him completely nude so she could properly admire him in his full glory. 

To increase her viewing pleasure, Gumball began to moan her name, biting his lip as he twisted his nipples between his fingers. Seductively he smirked at her, knowing she was enjoying the show and it was rocking her small world. The world between her legs.

Sarah literally swooned as he leaned further against the bathroom wall.

“Gumball...”

“Mhm...?” 

“Since I’m the birthday girl and all...I was wondering if I could...” 

Gumball closed his eyes, grinning. “Shush, and get down on your knees.” 

With brief, uncontrollable incredulity (expressed in a scream of joy), she swooped down to where Gumball could stick ‘it’ in her mouth. He loved seeing someone beneath him about as much as he loved being beneath someone...

Gumball grabbed her by her cone shoulders and began to push into her, cooing delightedly at the pleasant coldness of her ice cream flesh. 

She threw her tongue devastatingly slow around his tip, pressing into his slit as she had seen porn stars do, as his length tested her gag reflex. She took hold of his balls and massaged them for him, feeling him rock into her rhythmically, hearing him groan her name and seeing him curl his toes...it all did a number on her. It was nothing short of a wet dream come true. 

Finally Gumball came, and Sarah hurriedly tried to lap up every single drop of his seed. Gumball held his chest, as his erection died and his senses gradually came back to him through blurry vision. 

“Jesus!” Gumball shook his head, panting. “I don’t believe this!” He sharply seated himself on the rim of the tub, his dick limp against his thigh. 

“I know...” Sarah clapped her hands, licking around her lips for any traces of cum.

Gumball continued to speak a little less joyously. “Honestly I can’t believe...that I AM an exhibitionist, and that you’re right...” 

She placed a comforting hand on his knee. 

“It’s no big deal Gumball. Many people have a kink or two. Like, I’m very much into voyeurism. Which you may not have guessed.” He rolled his eyes. “Into it. So into it. Like VERY much. Anyway, there‘s nothing wrong with you if that’s what you’re thinking! I for one think it’s SUPER hot!” She winked at him for further effect. “We go hand in hand!”

“I guess you’re right.” He mumbled, his dick twitching at the encouragement. “I’m not gonna ask why you know so much about this, considering voyeurism is pretty self explanatory, but whatever.” 

“Oh, trust me...” Sarah winked again, this time at the door. “It only gets better from here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s a w r a p. For those of you who aren’t familiar with exhibitionism, it works in a lot of different ways and is highly controversial. Some exhibitionists do it solely for the laugh/shock factor-such as famous streaker Mark Roberts seemed to-and some are distressed by their need to do it for non-consenting audiences (for me this is is when it becomes a psychiatric disorder.) Exhibitionists can perform for consenting audiences, and that’s me (again, lmao) speaking from personal experience :P.
> 
> also trust me that these are gonna get a lot better as I improve. also don’t think because I did a pairing already that I won’t do it again!! I’ll take suggestions! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Teach Me to Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First-person! 
> 
> Gumball finds himself becoming increasingly curious about gay sex, when his swim tutor (the dog from “The Club”) takes an interest in him. Based off the original “Teach Me to Swim” (see notes for details.)

A Friday

This is going to be a pain to write...

Today something just a little bit weird happened to me. I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t think even Anais could put it properly-not like I would ever ask her to interpret, but if she WERE to ever (by my rotten luck!) come across this...she wouldn’t do it justice even if she sat there repeating every detail under her breath for hours. 

I was watching Darwin do laps in the pool the other day, completely and utterly minding my own business as usual. Then Leslie came up to me, drying his bottom with his pink beach towel. 

“Darwin’s pretty good isn’t he?” Leslie somehow always ended up being Darwin’s rival, even here where you’d call him absolutely nuts!

“He IS a fish, dude.” I mumbled. He sniffed audibly. 

“Well I’m just saying!” Leslie wrapped his towel around himself. “How about you? You guys typically do everything together. Don’t you swim?” 

I could’ve growled! “I really never learned. I can walk around, splash a little..but breathing and floating? Nah.” Feeling pathetic, I begun to ramble. “I mean! I’m a cat, anyway! It’s not like I would enjoy-“

He cut me off. “Hm too bad. We’re doing a swim tutoring thing to support the team, if you’re interested. There’s really no age limit so long as you’re a student in Elmore. “Leslie glanced over his shoulder. “There’s my ride! Toodle loo!” 

There were a bunch of boys in attire that clung to their bodies. 

“Who are those guys?” I said, thinking aloud. I arched my brow, and scrunched my nose as I always seem to do. 

“Oh they’re new!” Leslie was always with different, smirking boys. I figured they had really boring lives and just liked how Leslie was entertaining, how he could always run his mouth. But then I saw him saunter over to them like his roots were curvy and he had hips. Then he grabbed one of them at the crotch area, and all four of them looked crazy merry about that!

I felt my pants tighten...you know where. I mean where else would it be? 

I really tried focusing my attention on Darwin again, but I couldn’t. So I daydreamed, and decided I could never take Leslie up on the offer if I was going to be getting hard regularly. Which, according to my sex ed classes, looked probable. 

Anyway. 

I spoke to Darwin about what I had seen Leslie do, and the stuff he said, but he wasn’t much help. Darwin just blushed uncomfortably, so I told him to set up our favorite game and that I would be downstairs in a moment. 

I wanted to ask him if Leslie did that with all the guys. If he’d seen them that day. It just struck me as outlandish. I had always thought Leslie was effeminate and that perhaps he would end up with a guy, but for some reason I couldn’t kick my speculating. Maybe it was because the scene had given me my first ever boner. I was a little scared, I think-and being an obsessive person made my fear more torturous. 

“I think you should sign up for swim lessons. You wouldn’t be on your phone looking super bored or peevish.” 

“Peevish?” I echoed angrily. 

“Yeah. You’re mad seeing people do things on Elmogram because you’re always bored. All the parents say so.” 

I won that round. 

The next day, I signed up for those lessons, kind of goaded by the idea of teasing myself. No one else really signed up, so I was the only one there, my little sister aside... (!!!) (you’ll see.)

I was paired up with this guy called Stephen. I recognized him from watching Darwin in the past. He had on a bath cap and trunks, and seemed like just your regular guy honestly. He was olive, with black ears and matching eyes.

We got into the pool, Anais on the near other end with Leslie. I came skittishly down the steps.

“H-hey.” He smiled. “I’m Stephen. You’re Gumball, right?” 

I shrugged gently. “Yep.” 

“How advanced are you?” 

“I can walk and paddle a short distance.” I bit my lip. “I can go underwater but only holding my nose. Some resume huh?” 

He laughed, gazing downwards briefly as I adjusted my trunks (this tickled me pink-figuratively and a little literally too.)

“So...you’re Darwin’s brother, huh?” He didn’t seem too interested in my swimming experience. “What else should I know about you?” 

“There’s...nothing.” I said candidly. I mean, my therapist says I have an unstable sense of self, so I figured it wouldn’t be worth it to talk on about myself. “So what’s first?” 

For a week and a half we worked diligently, meeting up every other day to practice my strokes and floating and breathing. Sometimes things would feel off for me, like Stephen wasn’t all there. 

But I didn’t expect what happened yesterday, when I was actually proving I had gotten some skill.

We were celebrating how little water I had swallowed. I was bouncing up and down in the water, and he was doing it with me. I stopped with a fleeting giggle, when I sensed him sharply grow nearer. 

I blinked, and then with no giveaways in his expression, he swooped down and planted a kiss right on my lips. Our lips fit perfectly, and I could feel myself getting hot and bothered.

My hand was at my hips, and as it ascended I accidentally brushed the sturdy erection he was sporting in his trunks. 

That’s when I ran out like an idiot. I know I’m an idiot but that was idiotic even for me. But you have to understand! I was terrified of my feelings, okay! At the thought of handjobs or blowjobs or anal! (I’m planning on being famous so I’m making sure my first-hand account of the story is crystal clear.)

Anyway. When I had to go to school the next day (today), Stephen found me, and lead me back to the pool to talk. This got me hard a bit. 

Rocky had just finished cleaning, and was exiting the vicinity when we sat together on the bleachers.

“I just want to begin with addressing how sorry I am. I’m so sorry. That wasn’t at all professional of me.” He looked awful. Just downright miserable. The agony was tough to witness.

I rolled my eyes lightly, wondering why I was beginning to act so peculiar. I found myself fixing my collar and trailing my hand quickly around my chest. “Don’t be sorry...” I insisted. My voice came out kind of...weirdly earnest.

“H-how can I not be? You didn’t deserve that, I acted horribly!” He covered his face. “I know you probably never want to see me again, but really! I promise I’ll never do that again! I’m cool with us being friends, I swear. ” 

I averted my eyes. “Too bad. You kept me up all night replaying it in my head...”

“R-really?” 

I remembered how Darwin would always kiss my head to comfort me, so I grabbed his ears softly and gave him a little peck atop his head. He leaned into my chest and then I found myself hard again, as his nose brushed my nipple. I gasped feebly, and he stared up at me. 

“Gumball...”

“Stephen?” 

We kissed-gosh, don’t ask me how we worked in sync! He started to take my sweater off and I let him, as he licked all around my lips and then my tongue. He tasted sublime. I let him fumble with my jeans zipper until he had undressed me. I was only in my now tight-fitting underwear as I began to do the same for him. 

When I was finished Stephen took my hands in his own, and our lips reunited as we began to stroke each other’s naked, growing hard-ons. Our hands and penises were sopping as we French-kissed the heck out of one another. 

He broke the kiss, and spoke to me suavely. “Gumball...I want to be inside you.” Again he kissed me quick. “Inside that perfect, full ass that’s been teasing me since I first saw it in those skimpy yellow trunks...”

My breath hitched in my throat as we collectively orgasmed.

“I promise I’ll be gentle...” 

“Okay...” I whispered. We lubed up with our combined cum.

Turns out, anal is fucking amazing. 

He was very gentle: the sweetest thing! As he held my hips in place so he could thrust, I found myself moaning like I never imagined possible! He was a nice six inches, and he fit so nicely into my virgin hole...he was docile with my dick; he choked a little on it as he penetrated me. He lapped at my tip, pressed his tongue into my slit! and even sucked my balls. (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I don’t even know how to clearly detail it all. It was such a rush! It was so fast! 

...Plus my anatomy isn’t good. I don’t even know where my prostate is, or what a urethra is. Pfft. I don’t care!

Anyway. When I finally orgasmed (Stephen following soon after), I realized I could never go back to looking only at women ever again. I didn’t know if I was bisexual or pansexual or anything. I just knew I could use another person’s dick to please me. 

We aren’t going to be an item or anything. Since Penny left (yeah yeah I’m such a broken man), I don’t like the idea of being anyone’s. At least, not yet.

There are just so many people I haven’t fucked!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda unusual. It’s like smut but it’s a diary entry so it’s like....idk. It kinda turned out a little cute in my opinion! Little not-so-innocent Gumball!!! >:3
> 
> So this is based off a deleted Gumball fanfiction story called “Teach Me to Swim.” Stephen is the dog we see swim with Darwin, Penny, egg boy (I forgot which one is which) (I know they have names but I’m Not a Real Fan™️ because I don’t know their name please forgive me), ...and Leslie in “The Club.” 
> 
> Some parts of the story have been slightly altered but the general idea is still there. FanFiction.net writers have tried to expand on the original tale, but....uh, see for yourself how it worked out: 
> 
> jayceefull’s “True Love”   
> Evelioandzgroup: “True Love: Remake”
> 
> I love doing first person honestly, so I’ll probably do it more often in this series now lol. Thanks for reading, as usual!! :3


End file.
